Episode 23
Inu Yasha, entscheide dich ist die 23. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Kagome Higurashi trifft auf Kikyō und muss - von ihr gelähmt, und für Inu Yasha unsichtbar - mit ansehen und anhören, wie die beiden ehemaligen Geliebten aufeinander treffen. Im Verlauf des Gesprächs küssen sie sich und Kikyō versucht den dann bewusstlosen Inu Yasha mit sich in die Hölle zu reißen. Durch lautes Rufen gelingt es Kagome aber Inu Yasha aus seiner Ohnmacht zu reißen, und er entkommt Kikyō. Diese erscheint bei ihrer Schwester Kaede um die wahren Umstände ihres Todes zu erfahren. Kagome möchte Inu Yasha nicht mehr länger helfen, die Splitter des Shikon no Tama der vier Seelen zu suchen, nach alldem, was sie mit anhören musste. Inu Yasha weiß nicht, ob er sich nun für Kikyō oder Kagome entscheiden soll, denn ihm ist nun klar, dass er beide liebt. Detaillierte Handlung Kagome Higurashi steht vor Kikyō und diese schläft, als sie die Augen aufmacht und Kagome sieht. Diese fordert sie auf, die Seelen wieder freizugeben, doch Kikyō versetzt sie in Starre. Inu Yasha trifft bereits auf die Shinidamachū und auf den Bannkreis, der ihm den Weg versperrt. Kagome ist derweil bewegungsunfähig und zusätzlich von Shinidamachū fixiert an einen Baum gefesselt und kann nur noch mit Kikyō sprechen. Diese tut kund, dass Inu Yasha da ist und öffnet die Barriere für ihn. Sie meint, dass Inu Yasha nur sie haben will. Kagome erklärt ihr, wie Naraku Kikyō und Inu Yasha gegeneinander aufgehetzt hat, Kikyō allerdings will ihn trotzdem vernichten bzw. ihn mit in den Tod nehmen. Dann jedoch erscheint Inu Yasha, der Kagome nicht hören und nicht sehen kann; durch einen auf Kagome gelegten Zauber sieht er nur Kikyō und diese redet natürlich nicht weiter mit Kagome. Sie meint, dass er sie wohl hasst, doch er sagt, dass er sie immer geliebt hat und nie vergessen wird. Kagome hört das natürlich alles mit und ist traurig, was sie selbst noch nicht ganz begreifen kann. Inu Yasha meint, dass er Kikyō auch nicht hassen würde, wenn sie ihn töten würde und sie küssen sich. Kagome macht sich selbst Vorwürfe dafür, überhaupt in so eine Situation gekommen zu sein. Kikyō nimmt Inu Yashas Aussage als Erlaubnis, ihn in die Hölle zu ziehen und der Boden öffnet sich damit die beiden in die Hölle herabsinken können. Kagome ruft jedoch dazwischen, dass Kikyō ihn in Ruhe lassen soll, da er ja nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein ist und diese Entscheidung nicht selber getroffen hat. Da auf einmal löst Kikyō den Bann auf Kagome, doch sie erkennt ihre Argumente nicht an und sie werden weiter nach unten gezogen. Dann ruft Kagome, dass sie ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen soll und plötzlich beginnen Kikyōs Seelen zu verschwinden. Kagome ruft Inu Yashas Namen, wodurch er aufwacht und die Shinidamachū tötet, die sie an den Baum fesseln. Kikyō meint, dass Inu Yasha Kagome mehr liebt als sie und sie verschwindet mit ihren Shinidamachū. Kagome steht ebenfalls auf und verschwindet, von Inu Yasha lässt sie sich nicht zurückhalten. Sie will bei der Juwelensplittersuche nicht mehr helfen und als Inu Yasha meint, dass nur sie die Juwelensplitter spüren kann, woraufhin Kagome denkt, dass sie nur dafür gebraucht wird. Sie meint zu ihm, dass sie alles von Anfang an gesehen hat und er sie in Ruhe lassen soll und als er nicht hört, muss sie "Mach Platz!" sagen. Kikyō besucht inzwischen ihre Schwester Kaede und eröffnet, das sie Inu Yasha vernichten will, obwohl sie die Geschichte um Naraku und seine List kennt. Sie erfährt, wie er aus Onigumo entstand, weil er Kikyō begehrte. Als Kikyō geht, sagt sie noch, dass Inu Yashas Augen nicht mehr so kalt wirken wie vor 50 Jahren und Kaede meint, dass Kagome das bewirkt hat, was Kikyō eifersüchtig macht, doch sie verschwindet dann einfach. Miroku will wissen, was Inu Yasha eigentlich mit Kikyō gemacht hat und ist entsetzt, als er erfährt, dass sie sich geküsst haben. Shippō fragt sich, ob Kagome eigentlich je zurückkommt, so verwirrt wie sie ist. Inu Yasha müsste sich nun eigentlich entscheiden, ob er Kikyō oder Kagome folgt. Kagome kommt doch wieder zurück und hört, dass Inu Yasha gerade merkt, dass er nicht beide haben kann. Als sie das hört, sagt Kagome einfach "Mach Platz!" und die Sache ist geklärt. Soundtracks #Title Card Theme #Spiritual Power (ab 0:33) #Trap #Longing (ab 0:19) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Demon, Sesshomaru #Dead Soul #Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo (ab 0:13) #Sit Down! (ab 1:06) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha